


so deep i can’t speak a sentence

by spacejame



Series: james does kinktober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Connor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: As though exasperated, Hank snorts, but his blue eyes are soft as he looks down at Connor. “That’s just your way of saying you like me pinning you down.”A smile tugs at Connor’s lips. “Guilty.”---day one: deepthroating, face-sitting





	so deep i can’t speak a sentence

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean i’m posting this a day late. sounds fake but okay 
> 
> here’s day 1 of kinktober! i hope that y’all enjoy!
> 
> (title is from "deepthroat" by cupcakke. yes, really. i’m so sorry.)

The warm, heavy weight of Hank’s thighs on either side of Connor’s shoulders is comforting, even if his boyfriend looks self-conscious as he settles above Connor’s chest. “You sure this is okay, Con?” he asks, thumb rubbing over Connor’s cheekbone.

“I’m sure,” Connor says, laying his hand over Hank’s on his cheek. “You know you can’t hurt me. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I thought I would be in any danger of being harmed.”

As though exasperated, Hank snorts, but his blue eyes are soft as he looks down at Connor. “That’s just your way of saying you like me pinning you down.”

A smile tugs at Connor’s lips. “Guilty.”

Hank smiles back, ruffling Connor’s hair. He then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his worn boxers, a wry twist to his mouth as he shifts his weight. “Last chance to back out.”

Connor rolls his eyes, affection warm in the center of his chest. “Come here,” he says, settling his hands on Hank’s hips and pulling him closer. “I’m not backing out. Are you sure you’re comfortable with doing this?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank says with a little sigh, averting his eyes as he pulls his boxers down just enough to let his half-hard cock bob free. His cheeks are a little ruddy with embarrassment, arousal, or maybe both as he watches Connor lick his lips, eyes trained on Hank’s cock. “Goddamn greedy brat.”

Too fixated on the task at hand to reply verbally, Connor just hums, tugging at Hank’s hips again to urge him even closer. The words do send a little flare of heat to the pit of Connor’s stomach, but he mostly ignores it. Right now, all his attention is focused on Hank, on what Connor can do to make him feel good. Just the thought of being able to bring Hank pleasure has him shuddering in anticipation, so without further ado, he leans forward, lapping his tongue gently over the head of Hank’s dick before closing his lips around it.

Hank sucks in a breath through his teeth, which Connor takes as invitation to continue. Softly, he slides Hank’s cock deeper into his mouth, adapting a slow pace of moving his head back and forth, taking him deeper into his mouth each time. Thick fingers tangle in his hair, a soft, grounding hold, and Hank breathes out, “Fuck, baby, that feels incredible.”

The praise goes straight to Connor’s cock, and he hums around Hank’s shaft, speeding up his movements a little. His lashes flutter, LED pulsing a soft, steady blue as precome spreads over his tongue, slightly bitter, mostly tasteless. Connor hollows his cheeks, sucking a little harder, licking at the thick vein on the underside of Hank’s now fully-hard cock.

Connor takes an unneeded breath through his nose, then slowly pushes forward until his nose is pressed into the curls at the base of Hank’s cock, fighting the urge to gag when the head bumps his vocal processor. Then he glances up at Hank to gauge his reaction.

The blush on Hank’s cheeks has spread to his ears and down his neck, and he lets out a strangled groan when Connor meets his eyes. Connor swallows around him, and Hank’s breath hitches, hips jerking forward a little. The sudden action makes Connor choke, and he pulls off Hank’s cock just enough to stop the involuntary action.

“Sorry,” Hank gasps out, and Connor shakes his head, letting out a soft noise that he hopes conveys just how much he doesn’t mind.

As soon as he’s able to continue, he curls his tongue around Hank’s dick, burying Hank’s cock in his throat and listening with satisfaction to his moan. He’s careful to keep his teeth out of the way, lips stretched obscenely around Hank’s girth, eyes shining as he looks up at him and sucks.

“Shit, Connor, your _mouth,_ ” Hank mumbles, carding his fingers through Connor’s hair again. He’s being almost overly cautious, keeping his hips still and barely tugging at Connor’s hair, like he’s afraid to hurt him. Connor decides that won’t do.

He pulls off again, ignoring Hank’s grumble. “Lieutenant,” he says, feeling the slight shudder that goes through the man above him at the title. “You don’t have to be so gentle with me, you know. You won’t hurt me.”

Hank’s lips press together in a line, but he at least appears to be considering it. “What exactly do you want me to do?” he asks quietly.

Connor looks up at him through the filter of his lashes, doing his best to look as alluring as possible. Judging by the way Hank’s heart rate increases, it works. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Connor says.

“Jesus.” Hank’s fingers twitch.

“You can pull my hair, too,” Connor adds helpfully.

Biting his lip, Hank lets out a soft sound, a growling sort of thing that warms Connor to his core. “I can?” he teases, curling his fingers tighter in Connor’s soft hair, just barely enough to make him sigh. “Now, why would I do that?”

Squirming, Connor digs his nails into Hank’s hips a little. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Mm, wrong answer. You have to ask nicely, Connor.” Hank is enjoying this a little too much.

Connor wriggles again, eyelashes fluttering. “Please,” he whispers.

“What was that?”

“Please,” he repeats, louder, cheeks flushing. “Please pull my hair and fuck my mouth, Lieutenant, please use m—mmh!”

He’s cut off by Hank moving his hips, brushing the head of his cock clumsily against Connor’s lips. “Open your mouth, then, if you want it so bad,” Hank commands, voice scraping low and rough. His hands are still gentle in Connor’s hair, though, and Connor is impatient.

Stubbornly, he keeps his mouth closed. Hank’s eyes narrow, and his grip on Connor’s hair tightens abruptly, pulling hard enough that he gasps. As soon as his mouth is open, Hank thrusts inside, not hesitating to stuff Connor’s mouth full until Connor is fighting not to gag. Hank’s cock is thick and heavy on his tongue, pushing into his throat.

“Good boy,” Hank murmurs, petting Connor’s hair and then tugging on it again. The movement forces his cock deeper, and Connor’s throat convulses. Tears spill down his cheeks, and he closes his eyes tight, doing his best to relax. “Good. That's a much better use for your mouth, isn’t it? Instead of mouthing off and being a brat.”

Connor moans, softly, and Hank pulls out, leaving him empty. “Yes, sir,” he whispers, looking up at his boyfriend again.

Hank’s expression softens for just a moment. “Good,” he says again, one hand coming down to cup Connor’s jaw. It makes Connor’s cheeks feel hot and gives him the sense that if Hank were able, he would press a kiss Connor’s forehead.

Instead, he feeds his cock back into Connor’s mouth, and Connor swallows him down to the root, eyes rolling back in his head. Hank sets a slow but unrelenting pace, pulling almost all the way out before fucking back into Connor’s mouth, burying his cock to the hilt in Connor’s throat each time. Slick, faintly blue spit spills from the corners of Connor’s mouth, dripping from his chin and coating Hank’s cock. The room is full of filthy noises, wet, sloppy thrusts, Connor’s gagging, and Hank’s groaning. It’s obscene, and Connor loves it.

“Fuck,” Hank grits out, fucking Connor’s mouth harder. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Con, _fuck._ ” He yanks on Connor’s hair, pulling his head forward to meet his thrusts, harshly bumping his nose against the divot of his hips each time. Connor relaxes and just takes it, his own cock throbbing pointedly in his pants. He manages to get a hand down to grind against his palm, and a strangled whine leaves him, cut off by Hank shoving his dick back down his throat.

Pleasure crackles in Connor’s gut, building steadily as Hank’s movements grow erratic and his hips smack against Connor’s chin. His hips roll upward, palm pushing down, keeping pressure on his aching cock through the fabric of his pants and bringing him closer to orgasm. Hank appears to be getting close, as well—he’s fucking Connor’s mouth with no regard to anything but his own pleasure, now, chasing climax and using Connor to get there.

It’s exhilarating, and it just serves to push Connor closer to the edge. He moans, muffled around Hank’s thick shaft, and the vibration makes Hank’s hips stutter. “ _Connor,_ ” Hank growls, and then hot, thick cum is spilling over Connor’s tongue, into his throat. His fingers twitch and tighten in Connor’s hair, pulling hard enough that it hurts.

The feeling is enough to make Connor come, too, static interrupting his vision in sharp bursts. He swallows hard, back arching as much as it can in his current position, pleasure burning hot through his body as if melting his wires and soldering his spine. His fans whir loudly, cooling his overheated processors.

Hank pulls out, sighing, and immediately climbs off of Connor. He shuffles down until he’s laying beside the android, arm propping his head up. “You alright?” he asks quietly.

Blissfully, Connor nods. He curls up close to Hank, not caring about the stickiness inside his underwear or the fact that they’re both still nearly fully clothed.

“I’m more than alright,” he says, tipping his head up to smile at Hank. His boyfriend’s blue eyes are impossibly soft, and he cups Connor’s chin, leaning down for a sweet, lingering kiss.

When they break the kiss, they stay close, breaths mingling. Connor’s heart is beating hard, warm and low in his chest. Safety and love surround the two of them like a thick blanket, and Connor can’t help but press another tiny kiss to Hank’s lips.

“In fact,” Connor whispers, “I’m perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [space-jame](http://space-jame.tumblr.com) or on twitter @cyberlifetwink !! i’d love to scream about dbh with you guys


End file.
